Train (DUPLO)
DUPLO Trains is the longest running subtheme of DUPLO. It was first introduced in 1983. History The theme first appeared in 1983. Only push-along train sets with train tracks were released in early stage until 1993, electronic trains powered on a V9 battery were introduced. When used for a while, though, they turn themselves off to save power. During 2002 to 2004, DUPLO Trains were released under Explore Logic, which is a subtheme of LEGO Explore. 2005 saw the incorporation of DUPLO Trains into the LEGO Ville theme. Also during 2005 the release of Thomas & Friends trains. Many track expansions are sold in stores and at LEGOShop.com. Even though no LEGO Ville train sets came out in 2007, the theme still continued through Thomas & Friends after. Train Sets (Note: This also includes DUPLO Train (Dacta) and DUPLO Trains Accessories as a whole theme) ;1983 * 2700 Freight Train * 2705 Play Train * 2711 Straight Tracks * 2712 Curved Tracks ;1984 * 2713 Train Points * 2717 Train Bridge ;1986 * 1046 Train Set * 1047 Extra Track * 1048 Bridge and Crossing Tracks * 9153 DUPLO Train ;1987 * 2714 Train Crossings ;1988 * 2701 Train and Station Set * 2706 Barnyard Express ;1989 * 9154 DUPLO Bridge and Rails ;1991 * 2459 Express Train ;1992 * 9161 DUPLO Train Set ;1993 * 2452 Choo Choo Train * 2730 Battery Play Train Set * 2732 Push & Go Train Station * 2733 Push & Go Express * 2734 DUPLO Straight Track * 2735 DUPLO Curved Track * 2736 Points * 2737 Rails and Crossing * 2740 Level Crossing ;1994 * 2738 Train Bridge ;1996 * 2346 Train Oval Suitcase * 2731 Railroad Express * 2739 Tipping Cargo Wagon * 2741 Battery Starter Train * 2745 Battery Deluxe Cargo Train * 9176 DUPLO Train Track Package ;1998 * 9139 Push Train Set * 9146 DUPLO Rails ;2000 * 2931 Circus Engine * 2932 Passenger Train * 2933 Freight Train * 2936 Station * 2937 Load-N-Go * 2938 Train Tunnel ;2002 * 4184226 Video Tape - DUPLO Trains ;2003 * 3325 Intelli-Train Gift Set (released under LEGO Explore) * 3326 Intelli-Train Cargo (released under LEGO Explore) * 3335 Intelli-Train Starter Set (released under LEGO Explore) * 9125 Intelligent Train Set (released under LEGO Explore) * 10052 Intelligent Locomotive (released under LEGO Explore) ;2004 * 2734 DUPLO Straight Track * 2735 DUPLO Curved Track ;2005 * 3770 My First Train * 3771 Train Starter Set * 3772 Deluxe Train Set * 3773 Level Crossing * 3774 Bridge * 3775 Switching Tracks * 3778 Station ;2006 * 9212 Push Train Set ;2008 * 5606 My First Train * 5607 Track Repair Train * 5608 Train Starter Set * 5609 Deluxe Train Set ;2009 * DUPLO LEGO Ville Trains Display Flag Cloth ;2010 * 66361 DUPLO Super Pack 3-in-1 ;Unknown * 9166 DUPLO Battery Train * 9175 DUPLO Push Train Train-related DUPLO Sets * 5659 The Great Train Chase (2010, Toy Story) See Also * DUPLO Trains Accessories * DUPLO Train (Dacta) * Thomas and Friends * Explore Logic * LEGO Ville * Trains Category:Themes Category:DUPLO Category:Themes introduced in 1983